Apologize
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Finn apologizes to Blaine for his reaction in season 3 premier and tells Blaine the real reason for the way he acted. One shot. Blaine and Finn bonding scene, fluff.


**This is just a scene I couldn't get out of my head!**

It was after school on the first day of Blaine's transfer. Kurt had stayed behind the school to talk with Rachel and plan their audition songs for West Side. Blaine decided to go the Hummel-Hudson residence to talk to Finn. He was uncomfortable at the idea of tension between them. He rang the doorbell and Finn answered it. He looked surprised.

"Kurt's not here, he's with Rachel-"

"Yeah, I know. I came to talk to you..." Blaine's voice trailed off and Finn looked surprised and nodded.

"Okay." He left the door open wider for Blaine to come in.

"Are you alone?" Blaine asked. He didn't want a public scene and Finn nodded, even more curious.

"I just want to say, Finn, I'm really sorry if I over stepped by bounds by suddenly joining Glee club. I know it was really out of the blue, and I don't like the idea of us having tension. So I'm sorry if I did something to offend or annoy you."

Finn sighed and closed his eyes, feeling like a jerk for his attitude towards Blaine.

"Look, Blaine, it's not you. It's really really not. I'm sorry for my reaction, you did catch me off guard. But that's no excuse. It's just me and my insecurities and doubt and being protective over what I have..."

Blaine frowned.

"What do you mean about insecurities and doubt?"

Finn sighed again, unsure of what to say.

"Look, you and Kurt and Rachel have a great plan. And it seems perfect for what you want in the future. Even if I go with Rachel, though, I don't know what _I _want. I don't have a clue and that terrifies me. It's like everyone is telling me time's running out. Everyone else has plans and goals, why can't I? And I'm not a great singer. I'm the weakest out of everyone-"

"That's not true!" Blaine quickly interrupted. "You're a fantastic singer, Finn!"

Finn smiled.

"Thanks, but that's not true. You're a LOT better than me and so I guess I got nervous about my solos getting taken away because of the competition. And my role as the lead male singer in the club is the only thing I'm certain of right now." Finn blinked back tears and Blaine was startled when he saw that Finn was starting to cry.

"It's okay dude," Blaine said quickly. "Really, it's okay."

"No it's not, I was a jerk to you and I'm really really sorry Blaine. Really, I am. I didn't mean to take it out on you," said Finn as he sniffed. "I'm just so scared, scared of everything. I'm especially scared of losing Rachel...Everyone else seems so sure and so confident.."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine asked quietly and Finn nodded as he sniffed again. "You're not the only one who's scared, Finn. A lot of us are. Even Kurt and Rachel."

"Yeah right," Finn said with an eye roll.

"No, really! Kurt came over to my house and his eyes and nose were all red and puffy.I asked him what was wrong and he said he and Rachel just broke down in tears because they were sure they weren't going to get into the school they want to go to."

Finn stared at him, in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. And..I have no clue what I want to do. I guess I'm sort of a coward here because I decided to go with Kurt because I want to be with him and I would go where ever he goes. But at the same time I feel like I'm using Kurt in a way. As long as I have him I know where I'm going in the future. Without him I have no real clue what I want to do. I just want to be with him."

"And I just want to be with Rachel," sighed Finn.

"But we're with people who dream big," Blaine added. "So much bigger than us, Finn. Until we know what we want the best we can do is be there and support them and their dreams. Then one day they'll support ours."

Finn nodded slowly as he regrouped himself.

"Kurt's really lucky to have such a great boyfriend," he said softly and Blaine grinned.

"Same goes for Rachel."

Finn swallowed.

"I'm sorry Blaine, about before-"

Blaine scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Finn nodded slowly and bit his lip.

"Do you want to wait for Kurt?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Sure. Maybe we can watch the football game that's on while we wait."

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"That'd be great."

They headed for the living room and Finn glanced at Blaine.

"Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you joined Glee club."

Blaine grinned at him.

"So am I."

**I hope that's not too cheesy! **


End file.
